The Witch Hunt
by Raycheld22
Summary: ***NOW COMPLETE***Dean and Sam travel to Tennessee on a hunt of witch activity. Old ghosts from the witch trials are haunting the city. They meet a mysterious girl named Madisyn who is also there....on business....and who is tied to their past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam was sitting up in the hotel watching the national news. Dean, who'd been out scamming and partying all night, was still asleep. They hadn't had a job for almost two weeks, which was just fine with Sam. He knew that they helped several people, but it was very time consuming. Also, they weren't ever allowed to have any friends or be close to anyone. Dean wouldn't talk about stuff like that, because he wasn't much of a sharer. Dean was a bit on edge lately because of the lack of work. They'd been going strong for almost four months straight, with no lag time at all...then all of the sudden it stopped. They'd kept their eyes and ears peeled, but there was nothing even in the 'maybe' in the pile. Dean's way of thinking was they were living up to their family name by being constantly of help to others, but Sam was glad for the break.

The current story on the news, however, had captured Sam's complete attention. There had been several so-called ghost sightings in a small Tennessee area and six murders over the last four months. They were currently camped out in Mesa, and it would take quite awhile to get to Tennessee. Driving non stop would still probably take them a little over two days to make the trip. He watched the rest of the news cast, and then switched the television off. He picked up Dean's clothes and threw them at him, causing him to jerk awake. He rubbed his eyes and glared groggily at his younger brother.

" What the hell was that for? You can't wake someone up the normal way?" Sam just grinned causing Dean to scowl even more. Dean ran his hands through his hair and glanced back at Sam.

" What time is it?" Sam stood up and started pacing.

" It's after ten, but we've gotta get moving...I've got us a case." Dean sat up instantly and Sam knew he had his attention.

" Okay Sammy, where is it and what is it?" Sam sat back down on his own bed across from him and tilted his head.

" It's in Knoxville, Tennessee." Dean gave him a crazy look.

" Do you have any idea how long it'll take us to get to Tennessee? That's just crazy talk, Sam. We should look for work closer to us and work our way down there." Sam sighed.

" Look Dean, it was on the news that there have been several ghost sightings and murders over the last four months. We haven't had a gig in almost three weeks, and you want to wait while someone else dies? I say we pack our stuff and get on the road right now." Dean shook his head and stood up.

" Okay, fine. We'll take turns driving and sleep in the car. If we drive non stop, we might be able to make it just under two days. If you're so fired up to do this one, we'd better get going." They packed up what few clothes they had with them, payed for their room, and started off. Sam took the first stretch of driving since he was wide awake. Sam glanced at the map and over at Dean.

" We could take a side trip and go to Kansas, Dean." Dean shot Sam a look.

" Why would we want to do that Sammy my boy?" Sam kept his eyes on the road and didn't look at his brother.

" We could go pay our respects to dad's grave on the way." Dean didn't even look back at Sam, but he did sigh.

" We've been through that, Sam. Besides, we don't have enough time to stop." Sam didn't push him because he knew how he'd react to that. Dean looked over at him and shook his head.

" If it'll make you feel any better, we can go by there we finish this job. Is that okay?" Sam quickly looked over at his brother to see if he was serious. He certainly appeared to be.

" You'd do that? You'd actually go with me to visit the cemetery in Lawrence?" Dean looked right at Sam.

" If you want to, we'll go. I can't guarantee you that I'll be up for sharing and talking like you like to do." Sam smiled.

" Fair enough." It was almost seven in the evening and Sam was still driving. He needed rest, food, and they needed gas. He pulled into a gas station in Oklahoma. Sam had practically done 90 mph the entire time, and no cops to speak of. When he pulled up to a pump, he immediately got out of the car to stretch. Dean followed suit and grinned over at him.

" You could have stopped sooner if you wanted to, Sam. I could tell you were getting uncomfortable. All you have to do is say the word and I'll take over." Sam glared over at him.

" We've got to take even, lengthy shifts, Dean." Dean chuckled.

" Whatever you say, Cap. What do you say, we go find ourselves some microwavable burritos or hot dogs. I'm starving." Sam just shrugged and followed Dean into the convenience store.

Madisyn Parker was furious with herself. When would she learn to leave loved ones out of her hunting? Too many people in her life had died because of her and there was no way for her to atone. She'd been sixteen years old when she'd first been introduced to the other things that existed in the world. Her brother had been possessed by a vengeful spirit and it caused him to slit his own throat. Before the thing could do the same to her, a man showed up and saved her life. She'd sworn revenge on all of the evil things in the world in memory of her brother. She'd studied up on different lore's and she also learned to fight. Now, six years later, she was basically a master at fighting most forms of evil entities.

Just a few weeks ago, her best friend, Zeke, had been murdered by a regular person. His sorrowful girlfriend had been reckless and resurrected him. He'd since joined up with what looked like a band of zombies and was wreaking havoc all over the country. They were currently in Nashville, Tennessee and she needed to stop them from getting to another city.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a Days Inn. He took note of the address, so he wouldn't get lost trying to find the place. It was well after midnight of the following day, so they wouldn't be up for doing research until morning. He woke Sam up and they walked into the front lobby. They only had enough money to stay for two days, which meant Dean had to get some more funds before they left. Once they had their room key, they scrambled in looking for a warm bed. Sam immediately fell asleep on top of the covers, but Dean needed to wind down from the long drive. He turned the news on and caught a report of another murder. It happened while they had still been traveling that evening. He'd have to get up really early and start researching the area. He'd also have to get a list of the victims and see if they have anything in common. Dean flipped the television off and fell on his own bed, ready for sleep.

Dean woke up with a start because he'd heard a strange scratching noise. He looked over at Sam and saw that he was eating out of a pasta can, not bothering to heat it up. He sat up and looked around. The room was very basic, without many luxuries. He stood up and headed for the bathroom for a shower. When he emerged, he found Sam on the phone, writing a lot of information down. He turned on the news again and waited for Sam to finish. He couldn't wait to get back into action. It'd been too long and Dean was ready to get his blood pumping. After Sam finally put the phone down, Dean walked over to where he was sitting, wanting the news. Sam was more then happy to oblige.

" It looks like the killings are coming from two different areas, but the police have said they're connected. They're both parks in a secluded area. The first park is really close by...it's called Adair Park. Apparently two males and two females have been killed there. A months passed before the other three were killed in Carter Park. There have been ghost sightings at both... all have been women. They also seem to whisper to their prey. I figure we can go look at Adair and then do some background research on the area." Dean stood up and stretched his muscles.

" Okay, sounds good. Why don't you go get instructions to Adair, and I'll get the equipment out." Sam nodded and the two of them headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dean and Sam had found nothing at Adair park. They hadn't picked up any reading of paranormal activity at all. Dean was beginning to think that they had a regular serial killer on their hands, but Sam wanted to look at the other park to be sure. They got the directions, and headed out. The park looked of out in the open, but after doing some walking, they found a path. Dean and Sam pulled out the infrared and the emf reader and set to work. The path led to a big field and on the other side, there was another path leading in deeper. Sam stopped in the middle of the big field and watched his emf reader dance off of the chart. He looked over at Dean.

" Are you picking up anything?" Dean looked over at him.

" Oh definitely. We should go further in and see what we find." Sam agreed and they started on the second path. The whole time they were walking, Sam's reader went crazy. They came to another clearing where there was a pond and a very small cave opening. Dean took his head phones off and grinned at Sam.

" We should go back to the car and stake the place out. All of the activity is right here."

They went back to the car to see if they could see anything, but so far there had been nothing. Dean was snoring very loudly, but Sam was wide awake and alert. He glance away for a moment to look at his watch, and when he raised his head again, there was a girl standing in the middle of the park. He saw a man approach her and watched as she pointed a gun right at him. Sam smacked Dean on the head and jumped out of the car, yelling for her to stop. Dean followed him shortly after, but they were too late. The girl fired three shots into the man's body and caused to him to fall to the earth like a rock. She turned to face them and lowered her gun.

" This isn't what it looks like. He isn't a normal guy, even though he looks like one." Dean and Sam exchanged a look and Dean spoke up.

" Well, it looks like you've just murdered someone." She glared at him, but before she could respond to him, the guy stood up again, very much alive. He looked right at the girl and smirked.

" Maddy, this isn't like the movies you've seen. You can't kill me! I'm your best friend, dammit! I'm just trying to share with you what was done to me. You can live forever and we can be together. However, you're little friends over there will have to be taken care of." Dean glared at the girl.

" You resurrected your friend and now you're trying to take it back?" She didn't even look at him, but kept her gun trained on the man.

" I didn't do it. He was killed in a car accident and his girlfriend raised him back up again. She must have made him mad, though, because he's since killed her. What's dead should stay dead, regardless of who the person is." Dean nodded his agreement. When the zombie advanced on him, he held his hands up.

" Look, I've got no bones to pick with you. She shot you, so you should be mad at her." The thing had the nerve to smile at Dean.

" Oh, she'll pay for that, but you know too much." He kept advancing on Dean, and not watching Sam. Sam snuck up behind it and lit it's shirt on fire. Instantly the man picked up Dean and threw him up against his brother, knocking them both to the ground. The zombie began screaming and eventually fell to the ground. Dean walked over to the girl and looked at Sam.

" The only successful ways to kill a zombie are to nail them back to their grave, or burn them." The girl put her gun up like a pro and faced the two boys.

" Who are you guys?" Dean looked away briefly.

" I'm Dean and this is my brother, Sam. We, uh...know of such things." The girl grinned.

" So, you're hunters too?" Sam stared and Dean chuckled.

" You're a hunter? There is no way. What's your name?" She glared at Dean.

" I'm Madisyn Parker and I've been hunting since I was seventeen." This just made Dean laugh harder.

" When was that? Six months ago?" Madisyn folded her arms.

" I'm twenty-two. I suppose you've been doing this longer?" Sam and Dean shared a look, but Sam was the one to speak.

" We were raised doing this stuff. Our dad was a hunter and he taught us when we were young." Madisyn gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

" I thought you looked familiar to me. You were there." Madisyn was looking straight at Dean, who just looked puzzled.

" What do you mean, 'I was there'? Where was I?" Madisyn took a shaky breath.

" When I was sixteen, my older brother, Macon, was possessed by a spirit. He tied me up and..." Dean's eyes got very big as it registered. She didn't continue the story, which was understandable. Sam was confused at this turn of events. Dean walked closer and put his hands in his pockets.

" That was in Philadelphia, several years ago. What on earth made you begin hunting?" A tear had slipped down her cheek.

" Because every evil thing that I kill, keeps someone from going through the hell that I went through." Dean nodded.

" That usually does it." Sam moved in front of Dean and put his hand up.

" Wait a minute, where was I? I wasn't in college then." Dean looked away from Sam.

" That was the time dad left you in Virginia, studying." Sam pursed his lips together and didn't say anything. Madisyn stepped forward.

" How is your father? He was sort of my inspiration." Dean took a deep breath.

" Dad passed away last year." Before Madisyn could respond, there was a sudden wind, and a whispering.

" Witch...must kill. Filthy witches...you will all die." Dean looked over at Sam.

"Time to go until we're more prepared." They grabbed Madisyn by the arms and practically drug her to their car and shoved her into the back seat. Just as they were doing this, three smoky figures appear at the edge of the park. Dean and Sam jumped into the car and sped off. Sam looked over at Dean.

" You know someone else could die tonight, Dean." He glanced over at him.

" I know, but until we find out who they are, we can't do much." Sam looked back at Madisyn.

" Where did you park your car?" Madisyn smiled.

" I came by bus. You can drop me by my motel, which is right up the street. I'll be here a few days, there are about seven zombies still in the area." They stopped at the designated motel and Dean stopped her on her way in.

" Madisyn, if you need any help or have any problems, give us a call. The top number is my cell, and the bottom is Sam's. We'll be here awhile too, but if you're anywhere and need help...we're always available." She smiled, took the card, and walked into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Here is the third chapter of this first story. I really haven't gotten the response that I had been expecting on this story. I'm having fun with it, so I'll post it anyway. Please review!!

* * *

_

Chapter Three

Dean was searching on the internet the next day, and Sam was angrily looking through newspaper clippings of past events. So far, they hadn't found much, but Dean was noticing how upset Sam seemed to be. He couldn't believe that he could hold a grudge against something that had happened over five years ago! John Winchester had always given Sam a hard time because he hadn't wanted to hunt like he had. Dean had almost cost Sam his life, so he had always blindly followed whatever John asked of him. He turned away from the computer and looked Sam with disbelief on his face.

" Dude, what's up with you? You're like, making a bunch of noise." Sam looked and sighed, but his face didn't soften.

" I'd forgotten all about you and dad leaving me behind that one time. I'd wanted to research for an online course I was taking. You and dad both really ripped into me." Dean rolled his eyes.

" Sam, I apologized for that fiasco five years ago! We just met someone that dad saved..and I helped. Hell, she said that dad had inspired her. You're upset about getting left for a couple of days, five years ago? Come on, even you must know how silly that sounds." Sam nodded and Dean went back to his search. He came across a newspaper clipping on the net that got his attention.

" Sammy, check this out." Sam stopped what he was doing and went to sit behind Dean while he read aloud.

" March 21, 1973, there was a protest for the future site of Carter Park. There was a burial ground that had unmarked graves, and the local town people went a little crazy about the construction. There was a similar issue at Adair Park. The town lost the appeal and the construction began on schedule. Two of the construction workers wound mysteriously dead with no suspects. There were a rash of murders when the park became open to the public. A week later, it just seemed to stop. Kids go there at night, sort of like that asylum...to temp fate. There have been a few scattered murders over the years, but nothing as bad as the ones going on now." He turned and looked at Sam.

" We just need to find out what happened on that land. It sort of sounds like a Native American curse or something, and you can't do anything about those." Sam nodded and stood up.

" Dean, that really doesn't add up to what we saw yesterday. Those women that appeared looked like they were from the late 1800's, and they sure didn't look Native American." Dean slapped himself on the forehead and turned back to the computer.

" I had forgotten all about those ghosts that had appeared." Sam frowned at his brother.

" How could you forget about that?" Dean didn't look at him, but shrugged.

" No reason, I just didn't remember them, that's all." Sam started to laugh at him.

" You, who remember a fight we had ten years ago, forgot about the ghosts?" Dean still didn't say anything, causing Sam to laugh all the more.

" You like her, don't you? That's hilarious because you never get attached to people, yet here you are!" Dean shot him a venomous look.

" Yea, you remember the last girl I told and what happened. Madisyn already knows what we do...hell, she does it herself. Unfortunately for me, she's closer to your age and she probably likes you better." Sam suddenly stopped laughing.

" Dean, I wouldn't do that and you know it! If you like her, go for it. We might be able to talk her into riding along with us, because she certainly doesn't need to be doing this by herself." Dean sighed and stopped looking at the computer.

" You'd better not tell her, I —" Dean got cut off because his cell phone began ringing. He picked it up and was surprised at who was on the other line.

" Dean, I need your help." Dean jumped up, grabbed his coat, and motioned for Sam to follow as he left the room. Dean quickly jumped into his car and started up the engine.

" What's wrong and where are you?" There was a pause before she answered, and she was whispering.

" I was tracking down one of the zombies, and I've been ambushed. All six of them surrounded me, and barricaded myself in a little cave from the park yesterday. I'm amazed that I was able to reach you with my cell." Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed that way.

" We're a ways away, but we'll get there. Keep yourself hidden and don't engage until you see or hear us, understand?" There was another really long pause.

" You're amazing, do you know that? You don't ask questions, you just come to the rescue. I really appreciate it." Dean didn't know what to say at first, but he did blush slightly, and Sam noticed it.

" Don't worry about it, just keep safe until we can get to you." He hung up his phone and glanced over at Sam.

" I hope you're up for some hand to hand. She's been slowly picking them off one at a time, but they must have caught on. Six have attacked her, so we've gotta fight. I hate fighting zombies." In spite of the circumstances, Dean was grinning like a besotted fool. Sam looked alarmed and commented on it.

" Why are you so happy to be going to battle?" Dean made sure he didn't look at his brother.

" I'm not happy about that. She told me that I'm amazing." Sam didn't say anything, but he was trying very hard to fight back his laughter. Dean wacked him on the head.

" Hey, so I've got a crush, who cares?" Sam just shook his head, his eyes watering from the effort of holding the laughter back.

They arrived at the park to find it practically deserted. Dean and Sam jumped out of the car and started pulling out equipment from the trunk. They each grabbed a handful of disposable lighters, since it was the only thing that could kill them. They shut the trunk and took off running in the direction of the cave. They wanted to be noisy so they could distract them from Madisyn. They slowed to a walk when they got close to the opening. Dean peaked around the corner and saw five of them trying to get into the cave. She must have barricaded it good. He took a deep breath and stepped forward as Sam stayed hidden.

" Wow, thank goodness I found someone. Do any of you have jumper cables? My car has completely died, and I'm basically stuck here." All five of the men stopped what they were doing to look at him. One with a nasty face and a red shirt stepped forward.

" None of us have cars, guy, so you should just disappear." Dean held his hands up.

" Woah, you're not such a friendly bunch are you? Guess that's to be expected from a group of zombies, though." The guy in the red shirt pounced at Dean, but he was ready for him. He ducked, knocking him to the ground. He lit his shirt on fire and ducked again as the man screamed and tried to swing at Dean. Another zombie took advantage of his distraction, and tried to rush Dean, but Sam jumped into view and shot the guy full of silver. The guy was temporarily unable to move, so Sam lit his jeans and his shirt. The remaining three stood like a force coming at them, when Madisyn appeared at the other end of the cave.

" You guys made it! I was beginning to wonder about you." Dean glanced over and winked at her, causing her smile brightly. The three zombies were suddenly grinning and Dean knew exactly why. He put his shotgun over his shoulder and pulled the trigger. The shot landed in the guy's chest, but only seemed to anger him. Dean sighed and turned just as the dead man grabbed him.  
About thirty minutes later, Dean held a wet rag to his bloody head, while Madisyn tried to wake Sam up, who'd been wacked over the head. He'd been out cold since. After a minute, she gave up trying and walked over to Dean. Madisyn still couldn't believe that she'd found the person who'd helped untie her as the strong man had battled the spirit. Dean had lifted her in his arms and carried her from the house, when she promptly passed out. He smiled as she kneeled in front of him now.

" How are you doing? Has it stopped bleeding yet?" He removed the rag and let her examine it. He briefly closed his eyes as her hands softly touched his face. She grabbed his hand and made him replace the rag.

" It's almost stopped, so I think you'll live. Dean, I just want to thank you. If you hadn't have come, I'd be dead." Dean looked into her eyes and smiled.

" I told you over the phone not to worry about it." She lowered her eyes from his gaze.

" I wasn't talking about this time, Dean, though I am grateful." Dean just grinned at her, then winced at the pain.

" I know what you were thanking me for, Madisyn." She smiled again, and then leaned forward capturing Dean's mouth with her own, just briefly. This caused Dean to almost fall backwards in shock, and her to giggle. She moved away and tried to wake Sam up again. He woke up slowly and gingerly sat up.

" Did we win?" Dean chuckled.

" Would we be here if we hadn't?" Sam shrugged and attempted to stand, but he immediately sat back down due to dizziness. He glanced over at Dean and saw that he was staring at Madisyn, then he remembered.

" We should get out of here before those ghosts come and attack us." Dean groaned and got to his feet with Madisyn's help. She then helped Sam stand up.

" How do you expect to drive? You're both seeing cartoon stars right now." Dean grinned.

" Can you drive?" She looked up in surprise, as did Sam.

" Of course I can drive, but your motel is on the other side of town. How would I get back here to mine?" Dean shrugged.

" Simple, really. You check out of your room and come to the motel we're at. Also, you should just start riding with us. Sam and I were saying that we could use your help, and you shouldn't be hunting by yourself." Sam couldn't believe what was coming out of Dean's mouth, and apparently, neither could Madisyn. They didn't get to discuss the issue further just then, because the whispering was back.

" Witch...Kill them all! Filthy witches must die." They all looked at each other and groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, hope you like this chapter! All will be explained in the future chapters and stories..yes this only the first in a series._

_Please review!!!

* * *

_

Chapter Four

They'd managed to get away from the park unscathed. Madisyn had helped Dean into the front seat and Sam into the back. She drove the short length to the motel she was staying, turned the car off, and turned to face Dean. She thought it was really sweet that they were worrying about her safety and all that, but look who was hurt and who wasn't. She took a deep breath before speaking to them.

" Look, I appreciate the offer to ride with you, but I don't want to cramp your style. The two of you seem to have a system going." Sam spoke up then.

" It's dangerous for you to be doing this by yourself, Madisyn. I'm not saying anything about you, but I would do this by myself and neither would Dean... unless we had to." Dean gingerly turned his head to look at her.

" He's right, you know. The three of us worked pretty well together today. Imagine what we could do if it was permanent. Also, we're not the subtle when we're investigating. It might be good to get a female's perspective." Madisyn sighed, lost in thought. She cared for Dean because of everything that he'd done for her. Sam was just really sweet, and very likable, but could she handle the boys on a long term basis? She unbuckled her seat belt ad opened the card door. She paused before getting out.

" Listen, I'll help you out here, so she went to get her things and to check out of the room. When she was out of and I'll think about it. How does that sound?" Sam agreed, Dean couldn't do much, sight, Dean started chuckling.

" We got her, Sammy. Oh and by the way...When you were out cold, she totally kissed me!." Sam sat up slightly.

" What? She kissed you? Wow, that happened a lot sooner then I expected it to. You seem to be very happy about the development. Dean didn't comment because Madisyn was walking back to the car with her one bag. Sam sat up and took it from her.

" Our trunk is kind of full, so we keep our stuff back here. We'll rearrange things if you're going to be riding with us." Madisyn got in the car and went to the main road, listening to Sam's directions. Dean was dozing, so Madisyn put her hand on his, causing his eyes to jerk open. She smiled gently at him.

" You may have a concussion, so you need to stay awake for a bit." Sam smiled to himself as Dean stared at Madisyn. T would really be good if Dean finally found someone he cared enough about to keep around. He'd had feelings for Cassie, but he hadn't wanted to get her involved...Madisyn was already involved. When they pulled into the parking lot of the motel, the NO VACANCY sign was lit up. Madisyn glared at Dean and Sam and walked across the street to the other motel. They waited as she went inside, and got kind of nervous because she was only in there for a short amount of time. She crossed the street again, and didn't look happy at all when she stopped in front of the brothers.

" There is some motorcycle convention in town, and noone in the area has any rooms available. So...can I sleep in your car?" Dean saw that she was upset and headed to the front lobby. Sam walked over to Madisyn, trying to calm her down.

" This is totally our fault, and you're not sleeping the car." Madisyn smiled at Sam, and saw dean carrying two blankets and a pillow. He walked over to them and grinned.

" You can have one of the beds and I'll sleep on the floor." Madisyn gave him a crazy look and took the things from him.

" You're both injured, there is no way you're sleeping on the floor. I, however, only have small scratches, so I'll take the floor." With the look she'd given them, they didn't argue with her. She followed them to their room and sat her bag down on the table. They allowed her to take the bathroom first, which she did gratefully. She emerged wearing pajama pants and a tank top. She walked over to the table and pulled out bandages and peroxide from her bag. She walked over to Dean and began dressing his head wound. He sat patiently as she carefully cleaned and bandaged the side of his head. Sam only had minor cuts and bruises, the wack on the head not leaving more then a bump, so she went to work on the cut on her arm. When she moved to clean her arm, Dean saw a rather large gash on her side. He walked over to her, and took the bandages from her.

" Let me help you with that. I don't think you can reach your side." She gave him a puzzled look and followed his gaze.

" Wow, I didn't even notice that one." He smiled and took the peroxide out of her hand. She raised her shirt halfway to expose the entire cut. Dean forced himself to concentrate on her wound and not the fact that her shirt was up, exposing her great physique. When he was finished putting the bandage on, he helped her with her arm. She thanked him and settled down on the floor.

The next morning, Dean woke up with a start. He'd been dreaming that he was drowning in his car and Sam was just staring at him. He sat up and glanced around the room. Sam was still asleep, but Madisyn was gone. He panicked for a brief moment, until he heard the shower going. He stood up and grabbed the laptop. The ghosts had whispered something about witches, so that's where he was going to start looking.

Madisyn was unnerved at being in the same room with Dean. Just from the moment they'd met, she'd found herself being immensely attracted to him. There was an instant spark between the two of them, and she'd actually kissed him because she hadn't been able to resist. Maybe it was the whole hero worship thing or something like that. She dressed, careful to avoid her wounds, and quietly went into the main room. She found Dean sitting up in his bed, using his laptop. She tiptoed by Sam's bed and grabbed her bag. Dean looked up at her as she passed and smiled at her, then went back to his research. Madisyn stared at him for just a few moments, and when she went to turn back to her bag, she came face to face with her brother...only he was supposed to be dead. He smiled gently at her.

" Hello, Maddy, how have you been?" Madisyn felt a tear slip down her cheek and she slowly started to back up. Macon just tilted her head to look at her.

" Why are you afraid of me? I just wanted to talk to you about a few things." Dean, who'd heard nothing because he'd been wrapped up in his research, closed his laptop due to the earthquake going on inside his head. He glanced over at Madisyn and saw her backing up slowly towards the wall. He switched his position slightly and saw exactly what she was looking at...the guy that was supposed to have been dead for about five years now. He yelled for Sam, and he woke up with a start. They both started forward, but Madisyn held up her hand to stop them. Madisyn was aware that both Sam and Dean were ready to pounce, so she took a deep breath.

" What do you want to talk to me about?" Her brother smiled at her again.

" Well, like I said..there are a couple of things actually, but I can't stay too long. First, you've got to stop worrying about me. None of what happened to me was your fault." Madisyn knew that her knees were about to give out, so she sat down on Dean's bed. Macon didn't move, but he did continue speaking.

" Secondly, why do you think that herd of Zombies came here? The three of you were supposed to meet and work together. That's on a permanent basis, Maddy." Maddy bowed her head at his use of her nickname. She didn't look at Dean or Sam, just stared at her brother.

" Okay, one last thing and I'll be out of your hair. You and Dean have a very important future together that you cannot ignore." She felt her face grown warm and saw Macon look at Dean.

" By the way, you're looking the wrong place for your information." Dean started to ask him a question, but he turned back to Madisyn.

" Take care of yourself, little sis." After making this statement, he disappeared. Madisyn stood up quickly and ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Okay, so I haven't gotten many reviews on this story, but it's like a pet project for me. I have already finished this story, it's just not typed yet. I have even almost finised writing the second story to this...series of stories. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I haven't had my internet for some time now. _

* * *

Dean sat back down and faced Sam. He was completely stunned at what had just happened. He was "supposed" to be with her? Not to mention the fact that a guy he witnessed being killed, just walked into their motel room and then vanished into thin air. Stuff like this didn't happen to normal people. He knew that there were ghosts and spirits, but this was a little bit much for him to get his head around. He looked at his brother and saw that he was just as shocked. Sam saw him looking at him and sighed.

" Well, that was weird. I shouldn't be surprised, really, but that kind of thing doesn't just happen." Dean nodded and stood up.

" I should go and find Madisyn." Sam agreed, but she walked through the door, having composed herself. She blushed at seeing Dean, but looked him in the eye.

" That wasn't my brother, just so you know. It's impossible for that to have been him." Dean folded his arms and looked at her.

" How do you know that it wasn't him?" She shifted her foot.

" Your dad had told me how to rid ghosts if I saw one or got haunted. So that's what I did." Dean looked at Sam and shrugged.

" Stranger things have happened, Maddy. There really is only one way to find out for sure." He pulled his laptop out and typed in the name of the park and the date. The information immediately popped up on the screen.

" Here we go, ' Carter park to be built on top of cemetery. Graves dated back to 1892 where there were several witch burnings to be relocated. Towns people are outraged at the prospect of their family history being tarnished.'" Dean looked up at both of them.

" He was right that I'd find answers. Someone is animating these so-called ghosts." Madisyn gave him a strange look.

" How do you know that they're not real?" Dean stood and sighed.

" When the witch trials went on, they let the bodies burn until there was not left, but a few bones and ash. They'd dig a small grave and dump the remains in. The fact that these women were already burned to the bones, they can't be what's haunting the parks. Something, or more likely someone, is reanimating them to scare people. I believe that it's a normal person that's killing these people." Madisyn folded her arms.

" So what do we do? There's no way I'm killing a human." Dean grinned.

" I'm not saying we do that at all. Sam and I would never kill a person unless there was absolutely no way around it...pretty much if someone was about to kill me, I'd fight back. No, I say we bait the person, catch him, and take them to the police." Sam stood up, suddenly enthused.

" Dean, that's a great idea!" Madisyn held up her hands.

" You want me to sit at an abandoned park and wait for some nut job to kill me?" Sam and Dean exchanged glances, and Dean spoke up.

" Basically." Madisyn glared at both of them and then left the room again. Dean threw a quick look to Sam before going after her.

" She's going to be a handful, isn't she?" Sam just chuckled. Outside, Madisyn was fuming. She couldn't think of a better solution, but she was scared. She heard someone come up behind her and turned around to face them. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets.

" I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Madisyn. After all, we're destined to be together." Madisyn's face turned crimson at his words.

" You were dying to bring that up, weren't you?" Dean grinned.

" Yep." She shook her head.

" I'll do it, but I don't like it." She walked past Dean back into the room. About an hour later, they piled into the car. They were going to grab some food and then head on to the park. Once they got there, they quickly supplied themselves and headed to the area. They hung out until night fall, then Dean and Sam hid themselves in the woods. Madisyn slipped her shoes off and put her feet in the pond, waiting. It was almost nine and Madisyn was growing impatient. She was about to stand up from her perch, when she heard it.

" Filthy Witch...Must die." Madisyn took a deep breath and kept her calm as a smoky figure appeared. Her mouth opened at the woman's beauty. After a few seconds, the woman disappeared. A few minutes later, a young man appeared.

" Holy crap, did you just see that? That's so awesome!" Madisyn started to move when a woman appeared.

" You like magic? You're no better then a filthy witch, you must die." Madisyn stood up, laughing.

" Woah, I so did not expect a chick to be doing the murders." The woman flashed Madisyn a glare, revealing yellow eyes. Madisyn gulped.

" And of course you're not a woman, you a decothe demon...and I'm unarmed." The boy was shaking with fear. She spoke to him without looking at him.

" You're gonna wanna run now, because she'd gonna come after me." The boy looked over at her.

" I'll get help." He darted away and sure enough, the demon didn't follow him. She grinned at Madisyn and took a slow step towards her. Madisyn grinned.

" I'm surprised you gravitated towards places with water, but I guess you just couldn't resist the energy." The demon transformed into it's true self and Madisyn placed herself squarely in the middle of the pond. She was willing herself to stay calm.

" Come and get me." The demon growled with anger and as it attempted to step forward, a huge splash of water hit the demons back. It howled with rage and turned, only to get a face full of water. Slowly, the demon began to melt, and when it was safe, Madisyn stepped out.

" Ding dong, the witch is dead." This got a chuckle from Sam and Dean, but they could tell that she was shaken up. Sam sat down hard on the floor and leaned back, clutching his head. A though occurred to Madisyn and she looked at Dean.

" How did you get two buckets full of water and make it back here in time?" Sam stood up, still holding his head.

' I have visions. I saw what would have happened to you and we jumped the fence to the pool over the hill there." Madisyn walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

" Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay...this chapter is a lot shorter than i'd hoped, but hey...it's finshed! Woo HOO!_

_Please review_

Chapter Six

The next day, Madisyn was packing her bag. The boys were still sleeping, and she wanted to make a clean getaway. Sure, she appreciated them coming to her rescue, but she wasn't going to fall in love. She'd only been around Dean for a few days, but she knew that he was dangerous in that area. So, she opted to ignore the ghosts and get the hell out. How could a ghost know that she was supposed to work with them, it was ridiculous. Her brother was dead and she wasn't one to blindly accept something a ghost said anyway. Once she finished packing, she silently slipped the bag onto her shoulder and turned to open the door. However, when she turned around, she came face to face with Dean, who didn't look pleased.

"What, no note?" Madisyn sighed.

"Look, I really did think about it and I think that I'm better off on my own. I have your phone number and I'll use it if I ever need your help. It's not like we're never going to see each other again." Dean lowered his head in frustration.

"I can't stop you, and I won't beg you to stay. I do, however, think it's a mistake for you to do this by yourself. Madisyn smiled and leaned forward. She placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him. He immediately deepened the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close by enclosing her waist. They must have stayed that way for awhile, until Dean broke the contact.

"Do you see why you should stay?" Madisyn grinned.

"I see why I should leave, Dean." He lowered his head once more and stepped aside. She kissed him on the cheek and stepped outside. Dean walked back over to his bed, sat down, and rammed his hand through his hair. He looked up, started, when Sam spoke up.

"So why did you let her go?"

Later that day, Madisyn was waiting in the dingy, almost empty greyhound bus station. She sat quietly by herself and thought of Dean. That kiss had been earth shattering. It just scared her so much to care for someone that quickly, it was completely insane. It was impossible to fall in love that quickly, so why did it already hurt to be away from him? Sam had been precious to her too; she enjoyed her conversations with him. Maybe it had been a mistake to leave, but she couldn't risk being hurt again. Someone sat down on the bench beside her and turned to face her. She glanced nervously over and was shocked at who she saw. John Winchester smiled gently at the shocked girl and spoke just as gently.

"You've really hurt my boy, I hope you know. He won't admit it to Sam, but it's true. Was your brother unclear about what was supposed to happen?" Madisyn shook her head.

"My brother is dead, Mr. Winchester, as are you." A man sitting behind them jerked his head to look at them. John laughed.

"That I am, that I am. Sam and Dean are doing great things, but they need your help. You and I both know that if you keep doing this by yourself, it's going to end badly…I would know. Dean needs you too. He needs someone he can talk to and confide in. There are some boundaries between brothers, you know." Madisyn glared at him.

"What if I don't want to be with Dean? Do I get a say in this?" John chuckled.

"Of course you get a choice, you always do, but are you going to tell me that you don't care about Dean? He needs you and you need him." Madisyn sighed again.

"Just what exactly are we talking about here?" John got serious.

"You want to know what you and Dean are destined for. I'll show you.

They'd waited all day to see if she'd come back. Dean had even cleaned up at pool. They packed their bags and were going to head to Kansas as Dean had promised to Sam. It was past midnight and t hey weren't going to stay another night, even though it was paid for. Dean 

was angrily putting his stuff away, and Sam was silent. How could you comfort someone like that? Once they had all of their stuff together, they walked outside and started to put it in the car. When they closed the trunk, they found Madisyn standing there grinning and out of breath.

"You weren't going to leave without me, were you?" Dean came around to stand in front of her. He was clearly angry, so she took a deep breath and began again.

"That is if I'm still welcome to come along?" Dean glanced over at Sam, who slipped into the driver's seat and promptly locked the doors. Dean chuckled.

"I guess that means you can come." Madisyn smiled brightly and moved to open the door, when Dean stopped her.

"What made you change your mind?" She shrugged.

"I had a visit from an old friend. Not to mention…I'd miss you." Dean finally grinned and leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly gave. He made to open the door, but Sam had yet to unlock the door. Dean began to bang onto the window until Sam did so. Madisyn started laughing at their antics and climbed into the back seat. Dean sat up front with Sam, who looked back at Madisyn and grinned.

"Good to have you back, Madisyn." She smiled prettily.

"Please, call me Maddy." With that, they began their journey together.

THE END…

FOR NOW


End file.
